1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to upright type vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to an upright type vacuum cleaner which enables to maintain an angle of disposition of a body of the upright type vacuum cleaner with respect to an objective surface to be cleaned if the angle is changed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the vacuum cleaner is a domestic appliance for sucking up dust and foreign matter from the objective surface to be cleaned together with air by suction force of a suction motor in the body and filtering the dust and the foreign matter within the body.
In the vacuum cleaners having above function, there are an upright type vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle and the body integrated as one body, and a canister type vacuum cleaner having the suction nozzle and the body connected with a connection pipe.
Of the two kinds of vacuum cleaners, the upright type vacuum cleaner is provided with a vacuum cleaner body having the suction motor built therein for generating the suction force, a suction nozzle for sucking up the dust and foreign matter from the objective surface to be cleaned by the suction force generated by the suction motor, a handle above the body of the vacuum cleaner for a user to hold and move the upright type vacuum cleaner along the objective surface to be cleaned.
The upright type vacuum cleaner has the body mounted above the suction nozzle to be rotatable with respect to the objective surface to be cleaned, such that the user performs cleaning while changing the angle of disposition of the body with respect to the objective surface to be cleaned, and stores the upright type vacuum cleaner after finishing the cleaning, leaving the angle of disposition of the body with respect to the objective surface to be cleaned to set at a fixed angle.
However, since the body is rotatably mounted above the suction nozzle, there has been a problem in that the body rotates and falls down onto the objective surface to be cleaned during storage of the body.
Consequently, a requirement for a supporting structure which maintains a fixed angle of disposition with respect to the objective surface to be cleaned by limiting rotation of the body is brought up.